Mumaith Khan
Mumaith Khan (born 1 September 1985) is an Indian film actress working in Indian film industry and also works on cameos in form of item number. Her father Abdul Rashid Khan and mother Hasina Khan had moved from Pakistan to Mumbai. Early life and Career Mumaith was born to Abdul Raskhid and Hasina as the eldest of her four sisters. At the age of thirteen she joined a dance troupe of Remo to support her family earning a meagre Rs. 1500. Later on she moved to Hyderabad and started to cameo dance numbers in south movies . She has also acted in Telugu, Hindi, Tamil and Kannada language films. Besides movies, she has contested in the reality shows like Jhalak Dikhla Jaa 6 first and second season of Bigg Boss Telugu . As of 2017 she had worked in 40 Telugu movies, over 20 Hindi movies, 16 Tamil and 5 Kannada films. Her call to fame was her cameo performance in th Sanjay Dutt starrer hit Munna Bhai MBBS. Her career was rocked by a controversy of drug allegations in which many south movie stars were also questioned. Her relationship with a prime suspect Calvin Mascerehas was also at the centre of investigation . Because of those allegations, in July 2018, Mumaith was evicted mid way from Big Boss Telugu season 2 for questioning by the special investigation team in relation to a drug racket along with 20 other prominent celebrities from South film industry. During the investigation she volunteered to giver her hair, fluid and nail samples which the SIT refused . Later she returned to the reality show after the interrogation. In December 2016, Mumaith fell down from the bed at her apartment and hit her head which led to an internal injury damaging her nerves in the brain. She was in coma for 15 days and the doctors said it would take her two years to recover after treatment and surgery. Subsequently this led to few neurological health problems like seizures and has been on medication for last two years. This also led to her gaining weight as her doctor advised her to keep away from the gym. Since then she has been trying to get back in shape gruadually and is optimistic of making a comeback . TV appearances Filmography Telugu # Thikka (2016) # Dictator (Cameo) (2016) # Kevvu Keka (2013) # Saradaga Ammayitho (2013) # Gundello Godari (2012) # Dheera (2011) # Poison (2011) # Nenu Naa Rakshasi (2011) # Gaali Seenu (2010) (Cameo) (Ready For Release: 28 September 2010) # Prathi Kshanam (2010) (Post-production) # L Board (2010) # Saarai Veerraju (2009) # Magadheera (2009) (Cameo) # Target (2009) .... Nandini # Punnami Naagu (2009) .... The Female Snake # Dhee Ante Dhee (2009) (Cameo) # Neninthe (2008) .... Mumaith Khan (herself) # Bujjigadu (2008) (Cameo) # Sawaal (2008) (Cameo) # Manchu Kurise Velalo (2008) (Cameo) # Aatadista (2008) # Mangatayaru Tiffin Centre (2008) .... Dolly / Mangatayaru # Lakshmi Putrudu (2008) # Veedu Maamoolodu Kaadu (2008) (Cameo) # Vishakha Express (2008) # Maisamma IPS (2007) .... IPS Mysamma # Seema Sastri (2007) (Cameo) # Bhajantrilu (2007) (Cameo) # Operation Duryodhana (2007) .... Ruchi # Sri Mahalakshmi (2007) (Cameo) # Aadavari Matalaku Ardhalu Verule (2007) (Cameo) # Evadaithe Nakenti (2007) .... Inspector F. Maisamma # Bhookailas (2007) # Yogi (2007) (Cameo) # Bhagyalakshmi Bumper Draw (2006) (Cameo) # Samanyudu (2006) # Pokiri (2006) (Cameo) # Chatrapati (2005) (Cameo) # 143 (2004) (Cameo) # Swamy (2004) (Cameo) Hindi # Enemmy (2013) # Shortcut Romeo (2013) # Rowdy Rathore (2012) # Mere Dost Picture Abhi Baki Hai (2012) # Fun Aur Masti (2007) # Journey Mumbai to Goa (2007) # Big Brother (2007) (Cameo) # Jaadu Sa Chal Gayaa (2006) (Cameo) # Rafta Rafta – The Speed (2006) (Cameo) # Fight Club – Members Only (2006) (Cameo) # Ek Khiladi Ek Haseena (2005) (Cameo) # Dil Jo Bhi Kahey... (2005) (Cameo) # Chocolate (2005) (Cameo) # Nishaan (2005) # Lucky: No Time for Love (2005) .... Sunaina # Dhadkanein (2005) # Hulchul (2004) (Cameo) # Asambhav (2004) (Cameo) # Julie (2004) (Cameo) # Munna Bhai M.B.B.S. (2003) .... Reena (Hospital dancer) (Cameo) # Stumped (2003) (Cameo) # Kaante (2002) (Cameo) (Uncredited) # Yeh Kya Ho Raha Hai? (2002) (Cameo) Tamil # Maranthen Mannithen (2012) (Cameo) # Mambattiyan .... Somam (2011) # Siruthai....(2011) (Cameo) # Pournami Naagam .... Main Lead (2010) # Kattradhu Kalavu (2010) (Cameo) # Kanthaswamy (2009) .... Meenakumari (Cameo) # Brahmmadeva (2009) (Cameo) # Villu (2009) (Cameo) # Vambu Sandai (2008) # Marudhamalai (2007) (Cameo) # Udambu Eppadi Irukku (2007) (Cameo) # Madurai Veeran (2007) (Cameo) # Lee (2007) (Cameo) # Pokkiri (2007) (Cameo) # Vettaiyaadu Vilaiyaadu (2006) (Cameo) # Thalai Nagaram (2006) (Cameo) # Ponniyin Selvan (2005) (Cameo # Jai (2004) (Cameo) Kannada # Citizen (2008) (Cameo) # Orata (2007) (Cameo) # Raaj – The Showman (2009) # Shourya # Rajadhani (Cameo) Bengali # Jole Jongole (2018) (Cameo) Odia # Love Dot Com (2012) (Cameo) Controversy She was being investigated in a massive drug racket. She appeared before the special investigation team of Telangana Prohibition and Excise Department in Hyderabad which is probing the case. Many other actors were involved in it. References External links * * Mumaith Khan at Bollywood Hungama Category:Living people Category:Indian film actresses Category:1985 births Category:Actresses in Tamil cinema Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Actresses in Kannada cinema Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Actresses in Telugu cinema Category:Actresses from Mumbai Category:Indian people of Pakistani descent Category:Bigg Boss contestants Khan, Mumaith